ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cargog Calgarin
"Yonori eyadar anegenn--milserii kyangaus. Cargog yongenn. Anthelalilnegi eyadar Cargogdale. Yenus, eyayith myadethen." ''--''Expedar Iltuous Millee'', Recovered Records of the Expedition, ~334 WE.'' (Translation: Without call we feared what was done--the other humans made the sky move. Cargog bore no fear. Led by Alilia's living grace, we followed Cargog's blessing. Hope moved our circle of warriors to fight the embodiment of death.) Overview Born in 162 WE, Cargog is credited with being the world's first mage. He was a citizen of Serii's Dawn who witnessed a servant of Deldeth shaping the flames of the Earthfire which lead to Cargog discovering how to use arcane magic to alter reality. This sparked an insatiable curiosity in the young human. Soon Cargog formed an expedition to explore the rest of Seadale. While exploring the southern reaches of the continent Cargog discovered the Southern Earthfire. A milserii tribe settled the lands around the Earthfire. After a lengthy war and with aid from his home nation of Serii's Dawn, Cargog was successful in pushing them from the lands and destroying the demigod Phianthros. He went on to establish the nation of Emirian around the Earthfire. Early Life Born in the basin of Serii's Dawn on the 15th of Scholar, Cargog was a naturally curious sunserii whose interest in the outside world only grew as he aged. At the age of 5, Cargog climbed the mountain in the center of the Serii's Dawn to pray at the Earthfire and witnessed a strange servant of Deldeth shaping the flames. Cargog began traveling to the fire daily attempting to replicate what he had seen. After nearly a decade, Cargog had a introductory understanding of arcane magic and after another decade mastered many different aspects of the new study. With the passing of another decade Cargog began to train mages in Serii's Dawn, but his intrigue revolving the world he resided in could not be contained to the small mountainous basin Serii's Dawn occupied. Nearing 40 years of life, Cargog collected his students, and family and ventured out of the mountainous nation to explore Seadale. History Discovery of Magic Cargog Calgarin is credited with discovering arcane magic. There are arguments between modern day scholars rather Cargog was one of the most powerful mages to ever exist or one of the weakest. From what has been found of his initial journals and experiments his reckless spells would not work without the potency of a fully accessible untapped Earthfire. That said, his spells lacked the necessary modern incantations and restrictions to safe guard the practitioner's own body and mind and were likely dangerous for him to cast and for his foes to be on the receiving end of. Much of Cargog's original notes on arcane magic were lost throughout history. Calgarin Expedition The Calgarin Expedition left Serii's Dawn and met the dorii of Alyan and were directed southwards away from the dangerous forests. On the southern fields of the continent they found the Southern Earthfire. There the Milseriian Wars broke out between the expedition forces and the tribe of Milserii settling around the Earthfire. The tribal people were no match for the archmage and his students and in a desperate final attempt to protect their land, the tribe summoned the Shatterer Phianthros into the physical realm of Ilderon. Using the Torch of Cargog, the archmage destroyed the demigod's physical form and won the war. Unbeknownst to Cargog, a piece of Phianthros' soul bound itself eternally to Cargog's bloodline. This piece would later manifest in a Calgarin ancestor by the name of Calphaer Calgarin. Establishing Emirian After clearing the lands, Cargog settled the lands around the Earthfire and began to teach his arcane practices to any sunserii who came to call the city of Calland home. In the later years of his life he became fascinated with the dorii he met briefly on his expedition. He formed a second expedition to explore the forests in Northern Alyan but was killed before its completion. The goddess, Emira, revealed herself to the wayward and lost mages and guided them back to their homeland of Calland. There the remainder of Cargog's family in students established the nation of Emirian in honor of the goddess and their teacher, Cargog, to be a beacon and provide guidance for the rest of the world. Legacy Cargog left a legacy behind that would define the course of sunserii history in Ilderon. He encouraged exploration, expedition, and experimentation. The roots of his ideologies of bravery and a constant thirst for knowledge can be found in sunserii nations all over the world such as Alilnegi and Ardorserii. His ideologies even pierce beliefs and lay the foundations for such religions as Daranthel. Personality "Its only appropriate that the concepts of Gar, Gen, and Genn are so closely related. As variations of each other they deal with curiosity, the unknown, and fear. A single small line between each of these concepts divide them as separate ideas. The same can be said about the Calgarin name." Headmistress Deelah Wynrona, Surviving the Next Shattering, 1221 WE Cargog is one of the most beloved figures of sunserii history. He shares traits with both the best and worst figures of history. Just like Deelah Wynrona, many historical accounts describe him as very accepting of new students and constantly eager to impart his knowledge on any willing to listen to him. Just like Olivia the Lost, many historical accounts describe his fascination with subjects closer to a consuming obsession.